The Reason
by RaiyaMin
Summary: Minako-Minato's long lost twin returns to Japan for unknown reasons, in her stay she discovered her power as a persona user and had the chance to meet friends that will last until who knows when .. (my summary really sucks don't you agree?)
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

The

Reason

A persona3 fan fiction

All rights reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own persona

Prologue: A Reason to Return

I opened my eyes, I saw our house. It was small and it was painted a pale yellow while its roof was red. I was in a garden when a man wearing a collared shirt came with this little girl who was wearing a cute pink dress. They were happy, laughing and playing with each other when a woman called out from the window. I didn't hear what she said but the little girl tugged her dad's shirt and asked him if they could go to the place the woman—which probably her mom—was telling them to go to. The father agreed and then lifted his daughter and gave her a piggy-back ride. After they left everything blurred out for a moment, as the view became clearer I blinked my eyes for a couple of times to refocus my vision and noticed that the scene has changed, I am now standing at the back of the same girl I saw, smiling and laughing with her dad but now everything has changed. She was crying, shouting and desperately calling for help. Then I saw the reason why she was crying; there in front of her lay her parents **DEAD**—she was shaking and calling for her dad hoping to receive a response but nothing seems to be working. She continued crying laying her head on top of her father's lifeless body ignoring the fact that there is already a blanket of fresh blood soaking her feet then after a few moments she started to stand up turning to face in my direction then she looked me in the eyes. She stared at me; her crimson eyes now red from crying dug a hole through my own red ones. She opened her mouth to speak; two words that sent a shiver down my spine

"**Come home**"

I flung my eyes open, I rose up so I can sit on my bed I ran my fingers through my auburn hair, _'it's only a dream' _I whispered to myself . Catching my breath, I looked at my clock its already half past six, good thing today's a Sunday.

"It's been almost ten years, huh. I guess it really **is** time to go home." I got up and changed from my PJs to my everyday clothes and I slung my red earphones over my shoulders. I descended the stairs and saw my auntie cooking breakfast.

"Morning," while heading straight to where my auntie is; only stopping in front of the fridge to fetch myself a glass of milk

"Morning,"

"What's cooking? Mmm… smells good!" I hugged her with my free hand and peeked over her shoulder.

"Omelet and fried rice; your favorite right?" I nodded in approval and headed back to sit by the table while she cleaned the counter and followed me to the dining room.

"Auntie," I said while playing with my earphones.

"Yes honey?" she glanced up from her coffee.

"Can. . . I go back to highschool?" speeding up the last four words, I glanced at her to see her reaction but she just smiled at me and looked at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Why are you asking me those things?" she managed to reply in-between giggles.

"B-but—"

"Oh hush up! It's your life after all—"

"It's not that! It's just that I . . . I . . ."

"I?"

"I want to go study in Japan" there I said it! Now I just want to go back to my room, hide and never show my face to her ever again but she just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I complained and started pouting which signaled her to stop laughing.

"Oh look at you! you're so adorable!" she pinched my cheeks which only earned her a 'hmp' from me, noticing this she shifted her hand and she now cupped my cheek "Of course honey, it's just that you know me and your uncle can't go back with you"

"I understand that, I can always go by on my own and rent an apart—"

"Oh no you can, young lady a girl like you can't possibly live on your own! If you'll go you'll **have** to do dorms! " she replied, well ordered with her 'I'm-the-boss' tone.

"It's not like **I** have a choice, right?" I shrugged and gave her a short bear hug "Thanks auntie!"

"And auntie about my documents, can I go anonymous?"

She gasped, "Are you ashamed of your name miss **Minako Arisato**?" she said emphasizing my name.

"It's not that I want to change my name or something like that, I just want to keep a low profile" I raised my hands in defense.

"Oh-kay," she let off an exaggerated nod "so a normal school won't do," she paused "so its Gekkoukan then" I frowned to her reply "I mean, Gekkoukan? Isn't that a high profile school?" I replied with worry painted on my face.

"Don't worry" she patted my shoulder "you're identity's safe there and besides it's almost the start of the school year, we don't want you to miss your classes do we?" she said with a smirk. It took us half a month to take care of my documents and all that stuff which usually takes half a year to settle then it's already time to go back home—to Japan.


	2. Chapter 1: Indirect Meetings

-AN- sorry for taking so long . . i'm still practicing my writing skills . . so you can expect long intervals for my updates ^^

TarePanda11- thank you very much!

* * *

The

Reason

A persona3 fan fiction

All rights reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own persona

Chapter 1: Indirect meetings

I got out of the train with my nigatana in hand; which earned me a good deal of stares from other people, I turned on my mp3 and popped on my earphones to ignore them. I walked a whole minute not knowing where my feet would lead me then it hit me, _'Darn! I totally forgot I have a map'_ with that I looked for a place where I can lean my nigatana and stared rummaging my bag for the map. I got hold of my nigatana and hooked it with my bag so I can hold the map with two hands, I looked up at the station's digital clock and the time says 11:59

_11:59:57_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_12:00:00; _with this my mp3 turned off-as well as all of the electronics I could see, the atmosphere also gave off an eerie green feeling, I just brushed it off thinking that the best thing to do now is to go to my assigned dorm; that is according to my map is just a few blocks away.

* * *

"Mitsuru I'll be doing some 'training' today" the red-head I addressed stopped in a mid-step grab hold of the stair's railing and eyed me, she gave off a slight nod then continued her hike to the stairs. I got out of the dorm and locked the door to make sure none of **them **would try to get in even though I know Misturu and the kouhai can handle themselves well in battle.

"Where to, where to" I asked myself but was completely dismissed when I remembered that I haven't patrolled in the station this week, "I guess it's the station then".

I reached the station's entrance without any trouble "That's weird, usually more of **them** are usually on the prowl—"that's when I noticed the lone shadow-like thing creeping to the station _'there you are!'_ I approached the black blob "I almost thought I've come here for nothing but a jog—hmm?" I stopped in my tracks when I noticed something or rather someone on the corner of my eye, '_did I just saw someone?' _I shook my head and dropped off the subject to face the ordeal that's currently in front of me; now growling and crawling my way, _'shit, it noticed me!'_

After I defeated the final round of the shadows I rested for a while, I sat and leaned back to give myself time to catch my breath then it came back to me; that person—I suppose a girl based on her proportions—_'I shouldn't get my hopes up' _I whispered to myself while rubbing my temple, I got back to my feet and headed back to the dorm still being cautious on my way back. When I came, the lights were already back signaling the end of the Dark Hour. I saw Mitsuru standing near the lobby counter; eyes pinned in thr flight of stairs, she seemed to have noticed me and cocked her head towards me.

"Akihiko, I can see you've finished your training" she said while heading to the common area and gracefully sat on the sofa.

"You seem pretty curious, something happened while I was gone?" I replied following her suite and sitting across from where she sat.

"The transfer student came a while ago . . .," she said crossing her arms to her chest and leaned on the couch.

* * *

"So. . . Any questions?"I asked Minako if I remember her name correctly

"I . . ."she hesitated for a second fidgeting her hand "I signed a contract …"

I frowned on question "Huh? What's this about a contract?" _'Is there such a thing? I don't recall signing one when I first came here' _but I let it pass.

"Um . . . can I ask you something?" I looked at her and she let off a confirming nod. I looked at everywhere but not to her eyes "on your way here from the station, was everything ok?" now it's her turn to frown "what do you mean?" she replies with a question.

"You know what I. . ."I was about to continue when I saw her face _'does she not really know what I'm talking about?'_ once again, I let it pass.

". . . Never mind," I sighed "it seems that you're alright; well, I better keep going" she flashed a smile—me returning the favor, I walked down the hall only to stop midway "Um, I'm sure you have a lot of questions but let's save it for later alright? Goodnight" I smiled again, she smiled back then I continued my walk down the stairs slowing my pace to make sure she had retreated to her room; I sighed in relief when I heard a click of a door.

When I got to the lounge I saw Mitsuru-senpai with a familiar guy with silver hair, they seem to be discussing something about Minako-chan.

my train of thoughts stopped when I heard Akihiko-senpai"Oh, Takeba good evening"

"Oh, hi," I replied and turned to Mitsuru-senpai "Um, Mitsuru-senpai," she only replied with a 'hmm'

"Minako-chan already went to her room."

"Is that so? Good work today Takeba, you can now go back to your room if you want to, I suggest you also tuck in for the night, it's getting rather late and school starts tomorrow" she said, well commanded with an I'm-your-boss tone in her voice, I never got the courage to go against her so I quickly obliged.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning still adjusting to the new time table I'm in. I got up, l felt light-headed for a moment but I recovered fast, I unpacked my bags—which I totally forgot to do last night, while I still have the time and double-checking to see if anything went missing _' let's see, clothes: check, shoes: check, nigatana: che—wait! Where is it?!' _I looked around already panicking for the missing weapon, relief hit me when I saw it lying on the floor near the bed—I could've accidentally dropped it last night, I picked it up and positioned it beside the bed. I decided to take my bath to freshen up and got ready for school.

_Knock. Knock." _It's Yukari. Are you awake?" the girl so called Yukari asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, coming" I opened the door and greeted her with a smile she smiled back

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I nod in approval "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

"Totally!" I flashed a smile too bright it can be blinding

"Okay. Then, let's go" she grabbed me and led well dragged me to school.

We rode the monorail to get to the school. I noticed that more students looks or should I say stares at us as we near the school, _"hey, is that the new transfer student? Damn, she's hot!"_ I heard a male student whisper to another male student; some female studens staring daggers, some whispering things to the other.

"Look, its Akihiko-senpai!" a loud girl shrieked in a flirty way

I looked back and saw fan girls swarming around a guy—what do you expect? But it doesn't seem that the guy notices them in spite their rather disturbing shrieks instead he just walked past them, he's about to get out of the crowd when Yukari called me "Minako are you okay? Come on hurry up" what a bummer.

* * *

I came to school in a rush because I woke up really late, ruining my workout routine. I heard the all-too-annoying shrieks of female high schools as I enter the school's premises but before I knew it I was swarmed by the same girls, pissed I walk past them and saw Takeba with an unfamiliar girl with auburn hair, _'I wonder who that is' _damn why am I thinking about a girl? I shook my head and refocused my mind _'I already missed my workout this morning no need for further distractions'_ I head down to my class room, thankfully I got to class in time though my classmates thought it was really rare for me to be like this, it's not that I don't care about what they think of me, it's just that there's more things more important than gossiping about a guy who almost got late for his class.


	3. Chapter 2: Conversations

**-AN-** wow . . I really finished this chapter in one day . . . guess I'm pretty inspired yesterday . . . sa yeah!

Chapter 3 now up ! don't be shy putting up reviews and comments . . . **there'll be plenty of space for them** !  
ohh .. right I totally forgot to say this for the past few chapters but any similarities to other stories might just be

a real co-incidence . . . so here's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

The

Reason

A persona3 fan fiction

All rights reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own persona

Chapter 2:Indirect Meetings

The bell just rang which made me jump from my seat in shock, I never thought that classes ends rather late, I gathered my things still in a daze, "Sup, dude?! Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." A guy with a blue cap and a goatee approached me.

"Hi . . Uhhmm. . . ?" I asked in confusion

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." he reached out his hand to me and we shook hands. "I transferred here on 8th gra—"he said but was completely cut off when someone opened the door, lucky for me it was Yukari which let off a sigh "At it again, huh?" she puts her hands on her waist "honestly, is there any girl you **wouldn't** hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" she shot a death-glare to Junpei. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly." He raised his hands in defense; Yukari looked at me as if confirming what Junpei said, I nodded, Yukari shrugged "If you say so"

Yukari faced me "Anyway, some coincidence to be in the same class . . ." I was nowhere near listening to what both of them saying; instead I fixed my eyes on the window " uhhmmm, Minako-chan are you even listening?"

Shocked I returned my gaze to Yukari "yeah, well, yeah, it took me by surprise" I flashed a smile, Yukari seriously not buying it.

"Hey! Did you forget I'm here too?!" Junpei complained while pouting

"Ugh, Shut up!" she rolled her eyes and turned to face me " Anyways, I'm gonna head off now," she shot Junpei another death-glare "don't you dare do something funny!" Junpei hid behind me; I chuckled and Yukari took off.

Junpei insisted to walk me back to the dorm since his house is on the same side, we talked about random stuff while walking, "But seriously I'm not hitting on you or something" I chuckled and replied "I know-Oh look were here already" I pointed out the dorm he pouted " Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I nod and entered the dorm.

* * *

"Good evening," Mitsuru greeted from the couch where she sat " you look rather tired, I suggest you tuck in for the night early" I nod and went to my room.

Hours flew by since Arisato went to her room, the front door opened and I saw a familiar brunet wearing a brown suit and glasses I paused from the book I'm reading and smiled " Good Evening chairman, Arisato-san went to her room hours ago"

"Great, now all we need to do is wait for the Dark Hour" he sat at the other side of the sofa and fixed his glasses, I stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare tea and a cup of coffee for the chairman "Thank you Misturu, by the way where is Akihiko?"

"He went for a jog a little while ago" I sat back holding a cup of tea in my hand

"hehe, typical Akihiko, never forgets training" he said and sipped his coffee

Hours flew by and the dark hour came, the chairman and I headed for the command in the 4th floor, we observed Arisato as I requested, she is fast asleep in her room-not TRANSMOGRIFIED '_I was right, this Arisato __**has**__ the potential'_


	4. Chapter 3: The Velvet Room

The

Reason

A persona3 fan fiction

All rights reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own persona

Chapter 3:

We never really did anything aside from introductions on the second day of school so I went home, usually I would stay a little while longer to meet my other classmates but jet lag is seriously taking the toll out of me so I decided to go back early, as I opened the door I saw a familiar redhead sitting on the couch reading a book

"I back!" I chirped, pushing my most lively tone out my mouth

"oh, Arisato-hmm, you seem a little tired, why don't you go straight to your room and rest a little more" she smiled at first but changed it to a worried look, I followed her advice and went straight to bed not even bothering to change my clothes.

* * *

I watched Arisato as she disappeared from the flight of stairs and continued to read my book, _'The chairman will come over tonight, we might be observing Arisato again, I really have my hopes up for her'_ my train of thoughts was cut off when I heard someone opened the door

"Good evening Mitsuru, how's she?" a man clad in a brown suit and glasses asked me

"Good evening chairman," I replied with a smile "she's already asleep in her room a few hours ago, I presume that we will observe Arisato again?" I asked closing the book ad putting it aside. I headed down the kitchen to make some coffee while the chairman went ahead to the command room. The Dark Hour came like a flash that shut down all electric devices; our main computer as an exception which is capable of adapting to the changes of the Dark Hour, we turned our attention to the wide screen displaying a certain junior sleeping soundly

"She's asleep but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour" he says rubbing his chin in the progress

"Now we are sure she is active during the Dark Hour but does she have the potential?"

"If she doesn't they would have preyed on her by now"

"Scary," a certain brunette appeared from the door "I feel bad though spying on her like this" Yukari positioned herself beside me lacing her right hand to her free elbow

I looked to the ground "I know how you feel but it's all we can do for now." Now I can feel the guilt crawling in my head _'I know we have not yet confirmed her potential but still,'_

* * *

_'Master'_

_'Master Minako Arisato'_ a voice in my head keeps calling out and I saw a door; it opened by itself and before I knew it I was in a room-more like an elevator, the blue velvet floor brushed my now bare foot, I looked around and saw several doors some of them covered in a-still velvet blue blanket

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," I turned and saw a man in a black suit with long pointy nose sitting on a somewhat good looking chair that tells you im-the-boss, his hands formed a bridge where his chin is resting "I am Igor, ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance" he spoke again in his weird accent that tells you that he's really old while I only stood the in awe not quite taken in what is really happening and then he spoke again "This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter..."

"only those who have signed the contract can enter this place" he held out one of his hands and a contract appear floating on it; I quickly recognized the contract as the one the boy made me sign on my first day, now I'm really confused how did I end up here? Did I sleep walk? Did he kidnap me while I'm asleep? So many thoughts passed my head that I haven't been listening to what he's saying

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so,"

"I only ask one thing in return.. That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make" that's when I found my voice and decided to speak up "I don't get it . . . Wh-where is this going to?" he chuckled and it's kinda creepy coming from him "that is fine for now ... Hold on to this" he snapped his fingers and a beautifully carved key appeared in front of me, he signaled me to take it _'a key? What's this for?'_

"There is one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival ..." _'another one? Oh great another creeper I assume'_

"But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced, perhaps another time, 'til we meet again" he bowed from his seat and I'm somehow transported back to my room _'did that really just happened? no, it's just a dream-no it's a nightma-'_ then I felt something in my hand; the key that the old man-Igor was it? I shoved it inside my drawer and my alarm went on, _'oh great, I totally forgot about school'_ I quickly got ready and left noticing that I'm the only one left in the dorm

When I reached the school gates Junpei greeted my with a yawn "Yo ... Man, I'm sleepy" he stretched out his hands "in times like this, it's best to sleep in class"

"Preach" I looked at him and laughed, he followed my suit "you know sometimes when sleep in class you feel more refreshed? You go dead to being full of energy again, such a great feeling" he nodded as if agreeing on himself "then again. ." he snorted "I'm not listening to the lecture, so I'm screwed later!" he shrugged and I shrugged and then we started laughing again and talked about random stuff until we reached our classroom.

I slept through almost all of my afternoon classes without the teachers noticing only to wake up in time with the school bell; I decided to go home with Yukari since she said she had nothing to do that day. As we entered the dorm an unfamiliar man wearing a brown suit sat on the couch with his face facing the opposite direction so that I couldn't see it; Mitsuru-senpai sat across him as usual reading a book, Mitsuru-senpai was the first one to notice us since she's the one facing the door "Takeba, Arisato, Good Evening" the female redhead greeted with a smile, " Good evening Mitsuru-senpai!" I replied with a cheerful tone which caused the man to look my way "so, this is our new guest," he said with a smile "oh, please do sit down, I don't want to make you uncomfortable just standing there" he signaled us to the couch and we followed

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm the chairman of the board at your school" he offered his hand and I gratefully accepted it "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations but it will take a while longer before you receive your proper room assignment" not know what to say I only responded with a nod "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"I was wondering," I said as i fiddled with my hands,"Are there any other students who live here? S-since I only see Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari-chan" I looked away shyly.

"No need to be shy," he chuckled "there are only four students in this dorm: You, Yukari here, Mitsuru and a senior named Akihiko Sanada, I hope you all get along."

_'A guy?! There's a guy in this dorm?' _I still wanted to ask more questions but my fatigue hit me again, I tried to push a little more but the chairman advised that it would be best for me to rest, since he doesn't want me to get sick so I followed his advice and headed to my room and just like the other night I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed

* * *

** -AN- is this chapter bad?**

**Sorry about that, my proofreader is out for vacation and I'm not sure how my English turned out in this chapter . .**

**R&R, I will appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

**This is the fourth chapter of my story, sorry if the update got in a little late ... I had difficulty with typing cuz I couldn't touch the keyboard (uhh ... poor me TT^TT)**

**Soo ! here's chapter four! Enjoy! Again R&R please ^_^**

* * *

The

Reason

A persona3 fan fiction

All rights reserved

Disclaimer: I don't own persona

Chapter 4: Awakening

I woke up with loud banging and crashing I was about to get up to check out what's happening when I heard Yukari on the other side of the door the next thing I knew is that Yukari had entered my room

"What's going on?" I asked panic painted all over my face but yukari doesn't seem to hear me instead she grabbed me by the arm "hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" she was about to drag me out when my nigatana dropped on the floor "wait" she got hold of the nigatana and gave it to me "take this ... Just in case" then she continued to drag my downstairs; me, careful not to make any more scratches to my nigatana. When we reached the lounge yukari lets go of me and held her knees with both hands "alright . . . We should be safe by now" she said in-between heavy breaths that's when a beep was heard from her pocket "Yukari can you hear me?" the voice that seems like Mitsuru-senpai asked

"Y-yes , I can hear you"

"Be careful' there's more than just one enemy, the one we are fighting isn't' the one Akihiko saw" "what?!" they there was a loud bang on the door, yukari gasped in dread

"l-lets pull back" and she quickly grabbed my hands again tightly this time, so tight that I can feel her hands trembling now I got a little more hysterical

"What's going on?" I insisted pulling free from her grasp but she held me again

"No time for explanations-" another bang was heard from the door again yukari gasped and yukari grabbed my hand again and dragged me upstairs

'_**Come to me' **_a voice echoed through my head as we ran past the first flight of stairs then we heard windows breaking, "What was that" Yukari's grip tightened then the whole dorm shook I felt footsteps—big, heavy footsteps "it's getting closer! K-keep moving, hurry!" and again she dragged me to the third floor

'_**Come to me, do not insist'**_ I heard the voice again but we ran holding the railings to keep our balance because the footsteps getting nearer and nearer and the voice in my head became double, we continued our run until we've reached the rooftop, I heard the click of the lock then yukari leaned on the door almost dropping from tiredness "the doors locked, I think we're safe now" I felt assured and safe but that stopped when we heard a loud growl

'_**Come to me Minako Arisato'**_ the voices are there again

'_**I am here; I will protect you in times of your trouble'**_ the other one said

'_**I need you, so come to me, or I will be the one to come to you' **_the deeper more sinister voice said. A pair of hands-one holding a blue mask with the roman numeral I engraved on its forehead appeared on the other side of the rooftop, both Yukari and I gasped in shock the pair was quickly followed by multiple other hands as **it** climbed up the roof

"You have got to be kidding me! It climbed up the wall...!?" yukari shouted in a mixed annoyed and worried tone in her voice.

* * *

'Shit' I was already done with the shadow me and Misturu are fighting when I saw the huge shadow approach the dorm doors so ran after it, I tried to strike it with my punch but it saw me and quickly dodged my attack I was caught off guard and was quickly shoved to the door nearly breaking it "ugh! Shit! Damn you!" the huge shadow climbed the wall busting and breaking everything on its way

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru ran to me got his evoker and places in to her temple a sound of shattering glass was heard as she shouted "Panthesalea! Dia" with that a woman dressed in armored tights towering from 7 to 8 feet materialized and floated on top of her head and I recovered some of my energy but my ribs still hurts "are you alright?" she asked and helped me to stand up even though she know herself that she's also hurt "yeah I'm alright."

"I'm worried about Takeba, let's try to find them, they might still be inside the dorm" I can only nod in agreement and we looked until we reached the fourth floor and headed for the command room and saw the chairman leaning forward to the screen making both his hands as stools that's when I noticed two-no three figure on the roof "there! They're on the roof! Let's go Mitsuru" just when we were about to leave the chairman shouted and asked for us to stay a little longer.

* * *

Yukari is down and the silver gun slid in front of me the huge pile of hands walks-well crawls straight towards me then I heard the voices again

'_**I've waited so long, now all you have you have to do is come to me'**_ the sinister voice called out

'_**Pick it up'**_ the other one said in a calm tone

'_**Come to me'**_

'_**Don't be afraid pick it up'**_ I followed the other voice and picked up the gun

'_**Now point it to your temple'**_ it was absurd, he told me that he'd protect me, and now he wants to make me kill myself?

'_**Just trust me, now pull the trigger'**_ even though his commands were highly unusual and completely absurd but I followed them

'_**What are you doing? No!'**_

'_**You have to trust me, call me and I'll be there'**_

"Per ... So ... Na ..." As pulled the trigger I expected a loud banging sound but instead I heard a shattering of glass and before my eyes someone-something appeared before my eyes

'_**You fool!'**_

'_I am thou, and thou art I'_ said the woman-like thing with long brown hair and an iron body she had harp that is shaped like a heart and with that my head started to hurt, I clenched my head with both hands as hard as I can hoping to supress the pain thats when I heard another voice I wasn't sure of what it was saying but I'm sure its angry and now my head feels like its being torn apart I cried, moaned, growled and even begged for it to stop but nothing's happening and now the woman in front of me is doing the same as I am, I watched in dread as she mirrored every twist every groan, and every shout I do and then something horrid happened a hand busted through her head one became two and torn the woman apart revealing a humanlike thing with a long blade and a belt of coffins floating from his waist, It charged through the hands and unsheathed his sword and started bashing the hands with it and seems like his not satisfied yet he began tearing it apart with its bare hands making sure he crushed every bit of it, I stood there in fear as he continued literally destroying the hands as he seemed satisfied in what it's done it let out a loud screech and the creature changed back into the woman like form and disappeared from sight

'_**Just call me and I'll be there, I am here to protect you always'**_

"Nhng... Is...is it over?" she asked I nod in reply but quickly turned when I hear low growling sounds yukari gasped at the sight of a blob of shadow-like object approaching her "no.. G-get away from me!" she scurried in all fours away from it, I having no choice picked up my nigatana and attacked the blob, as soon I hit it, it let off a screech and started dividing itself in two both blobs formed hands and a mask appeared in what supposed to be thier face the battle was easy with the help of the humanlike thing that saved my earlier but the former battle exhausted me and I started to become light-headed I tried to go to Yukari but I failed and dropped before I lost consciousness I felt someone's arms.


End file.
